


Greenie: The Sequel

by Happy_Giraffe



Series: Greenie Series [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Admissions, Drugging, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Human Trafficking, I'm bad at tags, Multi, Platonic Love, Police, Undercover, kinda angsty, mentions of rape but nothing graphic, no beta we die like men, please read the first story in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Giraffe/pseuds/Happy_Giraffe
Summary: A year later and it seems not much has changed. Reader finds it in herself to share what she actually went through while part of the NYPD





	Greenie: The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at naming things and formatting on ao3. If the format bothers you, there's better formatting on Tumblr @ useless-fanfiction

“Hey, kid?” Gavin called, simultaneously knocking on your door while pushing it open, “You’ve been cooped up in here all day. You alright?”  
Nines hovered just behind Gavin, observing how you sat on the center of your bed, Sunshine cradled in your lap. The lights were off, the only light in your room was the light of the hallway trickling in through the now open door. Your headphones rested on your ears, plugged into your phone, and your eyes were closed as you fell into the melody of whatever you were listening too. Noticing the shift in light, you opened your eyes to look back at the two men who had practically adopted you as their own.  
“Fine,” You responded shortly, “Tonight is the one year anniversary of the fire, and technically the night you two took me in, although that’s actually tomorrow around three a.m.”  
Nines flicked the lights on, smiling as you made a disgruntled noise and screwed your eyes shut to block out the light, “It is, isn’t it?” He mused, as you strode into the room and sat at the edge of your bed, reaching out to pet Sunshine.  
You nodded, “I’ve just been thinking about some stuff…and I want to talk about it,” You looked up at Nines, and then over to Gavin, “I want you guys to know.”  
Gavin took a couple hesitant steps into your room, “You sure about that, kid? You know you don’t have to.”  
You nodded again, “Yeah, I’m sure. My therapist keeps telling me I should tell my story to my family, to let them in more,” You told him honestly, “And you guys are practically my dads, y’know? I think you should know.”  
With a nod Gavin sat down beside you, stretching his legs out in front of him and pulling you into his side, “Alright, but if it gets to be too much don’t feel like you need to keep going. You can stop at any time and we’ll understand.”  
“Yes, we would hate for you to accidentally force yourself into a panic attack,” Nines added as he followed Gavin’s lead and effectively trapped you in between them.  
You smiled and hooked one of your legs over his before looking down at Sunshine and ruffling her ears; your smiled drop, “I had only been working for about six weeks when the Captain approached me with the case file, and it was frighteningly large for a rookie. The file included everything we knew about the ring, the leaders, and how large we thought it was. It also detailed my new identity, how I’d be “arriving” to New York, my new hopes and dreams, and everything that was expected of me,” You started, “My handler would have minimum contact with me because once I was in it wasn’t likely they were going to let me out of their sight, so he became one of my regular Johns, so to speak.” You shook your head, “I…asked if there was any way to refuse the case and all I was told was if I did this I’d be heralded a hero.”  
“You can always refuse cases,” Nines reminded you softly, placing his hand on your knee.  
“Yeah, no one told me that then,” You joked humorlessly, “So uh…two weeks later I arrived in Port Authority on a Greyhound…”  
___  
You got off the bus and walked into the bus terminal, your stomach full of apprehension. The thin jacket on your shoulders and beanie on your head not nearly enough to keep you warm in the cold winter of the city, but that was part of your act. A Broadway hopeful, young and dumb with nowhere to stay and all her money spent on the bus ticket to the city. Your backpack held a few changes of clothing, and a book so you could log your activity and everything you found out but that was it. With a few hesitant steps you began to wander your way further into the terminal, a fake look of wonder in your eyes as you hope to find your man. He often frequented the quiet parts of the terminal and you were headed straight towards his favorite spot to pick up lost girls.  
You stopped in a Hudson store to buy a map, something really cheap and old fashioned that made you look vulnerable without technology to contact anyone, before heading to where Joe was most likely looking for new victims. You unfolded the map and squinted at it, pretending to be new and confused and very lost; it shouldn’t take much for you to look like vulnerable prey. As you neared the exit, you stopped, looking up as if trying to determine which street you were exiting onto, then back down at the map.  
“Pardon me, miss. You seem a little lost,” A deep, rough voice called out to you.  
Joe. The man was about 6’2” and of a decently stocky build; stubble covered his face and a few scars crisscrossed his hands. The black hoodie and jeans he wore were as nondescript as it got, along with the New Balance shoes that could have come from any corner store. To put it simply, the man gave you the creeps. He eyed you up and down like a piece of meat, particularly fixating on your legs which were exposed by the short skirt you wore.  
“A little,” You giggled a bit nervously and asked, “You wouldn’t happen to know what street this is, would you?”  
“I would,” He smiled, “How about you tell me where you’re going and I’ll point you in the right direction, sweetcheeks?” His hand came to rest on your shoulder as he tried to appear like he was peering at your map, but you knew he was looking down your shirt.  
“Oh, uh,” You breathed out, “Nowhere really. I figured I would just explore the city tonight and end up where I ended up, you know?” You laughed, “I guess I didn’t really plan this out all too well.”  
Joe seemed to perk up at that, “I know a place you can stay for the night, plenty of girls like you stop by there when they first get to New York. There’s a shelter just down the way, here let me mark it on your map,” He snatched the map from your hands and began drawing on it with a blue sharpie, “They’re real nice down there, helping girls like you find a job and a place to stay.” He handed the map back to you, “I even help out around there sometimes.”  
You smiled, “Thank you! That really helps me out, I had no clue where I was going to stay while I figured this whole thing out. I’ll see you around I guess?”  
“See you around, doll face,” He bid you farewell as you walked out onto the street.  
You took in a deep, shaky breath, your smile dropping from your face. This was it. You were about to go undercover and most likely experience some unmentionable things. Every part of your being felt unsettled, and the map shook in your hands. It was cold. You were cold. Obviously that’s why you were shaking; you weren’t nervous, you were excited. Yeah, excited. Tucking the map into your backpack, you began on the path to the so called shelter. You knew the path already, you had memorized it a week back when the anxiety about going undercover hit you.  
Not many people looked your way as you shivered your way into a sketchy corner of the city by foot. The walk took nearly an hour. As you neared your destination you took in the dingy old building, it was covered in dirt and dust covered just about every inch of the windows, but there was a welcome mat and some suspicious flowers potted by the front door. Fake, probably. The lots neighboring the building were long abandoned, looking far worse than the building in front of you, not that it gave you warm and fuzzy vibes though. You wished you were anywhere else right now.  
The door swing open and a kind looking man popped his head out, “Hello there! You must be new! Come on in!” His voice was deceivingly happy.  
You walked towards him, clutching your arms as you shivered, “Yeah, I was told you guys might be able to give me a place to stay for the night?”  
“Of course!” The man smiled as he ushered you inside, his hand barely grazing your lower back, “That’s what this shelter does. We help girls get there feet under them when they first arrive to the city. My name is Jackson, I’m the director of this little operation.”  
You nodded, smiling as warmth washed over you and gave him your fake name. The inside of the building was just as dingy as the outside, which was by no means comforting. Jackson had brought you farther into that house, showing you were you could sleep for the night and explaining how he and his employees were able to help you get a job. His hand rested nonthreateningly on your shoulder as he led you around, squeezing occasionally as if trying to reassure you. After your introductions he sat you down for dinner at a rickety old table next to a window that had been boarded up. He apologized shortly for the disrepair of the house as he set a plate of what looked like reheated Chinese food and a cup of apple juice. Jackson sat beside you, asking you about your plans and why you decided to come to the city, placing his hand on your thigh. You supplied Jackson with all the same information the NYPD had supplied you with two weeks earlier, eating and drinking as you talked.  
___  
“I don’t remember the rest of the night. After about fifteen minutes or so I just felt really tired and kind of nauseous. I didn’t realize I had been slipped a date-rape drug until I woke up the next day somewhere else. Somewhere I didn’t know,” You admitted quietly, “I was…violently ill for the next five days.”  
“He put a date-rape drug in your drink?” Nines asked for affirmation, to which you just nodded, “Most likely GHB.”  
“It was.”  
Gavin rubbed your arm from where you sat leaned against him, looking down at you, “No wonder that creep Miller freaked you out. Must have reminded you of Jackson.”  
You nodded again, “A lot. It felt too familiar and I knew what was coming next. Back then, it was my job to get roofied, but the Miller case…I was there to find some missing women, not become one,” You said, looking down at the golden retriever asleep in your lap, “It only gets worse.”  
“I can only imagine,” Nines replies quietly, “But how did they find you?”  
“The NYPD had injected me with a tracker since they knew they’d need to be able to find me,” You nodded slightly, “I uh…” You clicked your tongue quietly, “I woke up chained to a bed…”  
___  
Your wakeup call the next morning was your stomach evacuating itself. Natural reflex had you leaning to the side so you vomited over the edge of the bed instead of all over yourself, and while you were successful, your arms were now jerked behind you in an awkward, somewhat painful position behind you. That’s how you discovered you had been chained to the bed. Leaning back onto the bed, you looked up to see your wrists handcuffed to the black metal frame of the bed. A loud groan fought its way out of your mouth. You’ve never felt this sick in your life, the nausea was awful, not to mention you knew that wasn’t going to be the last time you vomited, and your entire body was trembling and covered in sweat.  
Light flooded your eyes as the door opened, causing you to blink and curl up in fear of what was to come, “Sweet cheeks, good to see you awake. Jackson knocked you out good,” Joe laughed as he entered the room, “Welcome to paradise,” He quipped sarcastically as he kneeled beside the bed you were chained to, “How you feeling?”  
You groaned in response, “What’s going on? Where am I? Why am I chained to the bed?” You were desperate for answers, genuinely terrified to be so vulnerable.  
“The shelter got you a job,” He feigned kindness for a moment before spitting, “You’re a dirty little whore now.”  
Your vision was blurry as you turned your head to face him, “Please, no. I-I don’t want this. Please, I’ll go back to the streets,” You pulled against your restraints weakly.  
Joe smacked you across the face, “Obedient little whores get treated better, and I only have obedient girls, you understand? So quit whining like a little bitch and maybe I’ll be easy as I break you in,” You watched in terror as he stood and shoved his pants down.  
___  
You stopped and shook your head for a moments, “Joe was my boss and uh…he wasn’t nice about uh…breaking me in so to speak.”  
Gavin shifted you into his lap, much like he had a year ago. He did this every time you had an attack, “You’re trembling,” He whispered quietly as he held you, “Do you need to stop?”  
Nines scooted further onto the bed so he took up residence where you had sat before, putting him directly next to Gavin, “You’re at a 67% risk of a panic attack right now, and your heartrate is slightly elevated,” He informed you, carefully taking your hand in his, “If you are uncomfortable-”  
“I’m fine,” You cut him off, looking up to him and squeezing his hand, “I promise.” You took a moment to compose yourself before continuing, “There’s not much you probably can’t guess after that. Joe wasn’t a nice pimp, if he was angry he would sell you to 4 men for cheap and he’d let you know. He’d let four guys play with you at once, let them do whatever they wanted, then tell you they only paid five bucks each. He never got his girls high either, he wanted us to know what was happening and how worthless our lives were. If we were misbehaving or a client complained he wouldn’t hesitate to stick a needle in us and dose us with ketamine; we were always conscious, just never in control. I’d see man after man every night, on average fifteen to twenty. Joe would tell us if we performed well, how often we were being requested and how much our going price was and it was all based off of our behavior. My handler would come in once a week, every Tuesday, and while he was getting the information from me he was also using me. Someone I was supposed to trust to take care of me and make sure I got out safely, was using me, and often times he got violent. Kept telling me it would look suspicious if he didn’t use me.”  
“Your handler deserves to get fired and then burn in hell,” Gavin spat, “He was supposed to be taking care of you, not abusing your cover.”  
You leaned back into his chest, “Yeah. After six months of being used night after night, being drugged and having my memory distorted, and being beaten near senseless, they finally ran the sting operation. They got me out and the ring was effectively collapsed.”  
Nines shook his head, “I can’t believe they would put you in that situation for six months. That your former captain condoned the idea of prostituting one of his officers for the sake of a mission,” He breathed out sadly, “To think he sent you, knowing you were young and how dangerous it would be to your health.”  
“He didn’t care,” Tears you hadn’t even noticed well up slipped out of your eyes, “He just saw me as his way to the story of the century, a way to be one of the most praised and successful captains in the NYPD’s history. I was just a toy he could break,” You voice broke into a sob.  
Gavin bundled you further into his arms as if trying to shelter you from the world. Quietly he asked Nines to grab the weighted blanket from your closet, as he knew it was the best way to calm you down. You felt the android shift off the bed and moments later the heavy blanket was draped across yours and Gavin’s laps. Nines got back on the bed, lifting Gavin to shift behind him and cuddle you both. There was an overwhelming amount of love surrounding you and between the weight of the blanket covering you, as well as the weight of Gavin’s arms around you, you calmed down nearly immediately. Your muscles relaxed as you wiped away your tears.  
“I went through hell and came out broken, but singing,” You mumbled.  
“You sure as hell did, kid,” Gavin said from behind you, squeezing you into his chest, “You sure as hell did and I’m so proud of you.”  
Nines’ arms wrapped around Gavin’s, his arms coming to rest on your stomach, just above the other man’s, “You are the strongest girl we know, and we are so happy to be your partners.”  
You nodded, energy suddenly knocked out of you and you began to doze off in the warm embrace of your partners, “I’m happy to be partnered with you both.” You whispered quietly as you drifted off to sleep.  
Gavin chuckled and pressed a kiss to the crown of your head, “Our little greenie,” he sighed softly as he looked down at you fondly.

 

~The End for Now~


End file.
